


The Jacket

by pigsflew



Series: Rebel High [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigsflew/pseuds/pigsflew
Summary: Poe's the coolest guy in school, at least to Finnian Page--the kid that everyone knows is just a straight-laced, rules-loving, boring, polo-shirt-and-khakis-in-human-form Hall Monitor.Poe might be the first to actually ask whether that's who Finnian *wants to be*.





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've started writing around Scene 4 of Act 1, so I'll have to add some things out of order before continuing onward.
> 
> Previous to this, I will have introduced Poe Dameron as star quarterback and Beebee Etiette as his close friend who works on the school newspaper, *The Resistance*. I will have introduced rival team's Kylo Renn and his buddy Armitage Hux (just Hux, never Army), as they complete a work of graffiti in the locker room at our heroes' school. I will have introduced the new girl, Rey Knight, as she transfers into the school, and Finnian Page, an over-disciplined kid who is only just beginning to find his own personal brand of rebellion.

Finnian’s breathing was heavy from exertion as they finally made it into the stairwell, but Poe seemed utterly unaffected by running the length of the school.  _ Of course he wouldn’t be, _ Finnian thought,  _ he's an athlete, and it’s not a big school. _ As they reached the bottom floor, Poe finally put one hand on Finnian’s shoulder and directed him under the bottom-most rise, gently covering his mouth with the other hand. He cocked his head to one side, listening to hear if they’d been followed.

They stood this way for what must have been minutes, the warmth of Poe’s hands spreading across Finnian’s whole body, radiating from his lips and shoulders. That warmth began to pool in Finn’s cheeks as he realized just how close Poe was holding him. There was the scent of spices and some kind of apple conditioner in Poe’s hair, and his breathing was so very even, his chest rising and falling in time to an inaudible slow dance just for them. When Poe finally released him, he realized it couldn’t have been more than twenty seconds.

Poe sighed and sank to the floor. “Well, we seem to have exchanged one prison for another”, he said, then cocked his head. “Finnian, right?” Finnian caught himself frowning at his own name. It sounded almost stuck up. He hated it. “I thought you were super straightlaced. Hall monitor, aren’t you? I thought you’d land me in detention for sure!” He was grinning, and on that last note he dropped his head back, slowing the motion only just before resting it on the wall behind him.   
  
“Not by choice. Phasma would kill me if she knew… what I’d just done.” Finnian groaned softly, he’d  _ helped  _ Poe get away with a  _ prank! _ His foster mother could  _ never _ find out. “But you know,.. It  _ was _ pretty funny. The giant exercise wheel for super-porg was a nice touch.”

Poe laughed, but then looked thoughtful. “You’re pretty cool, actually. You ever come to games?”

_ Every one.  _ “Sometimes? We have a… pretty good team… you know?”  _ And you move like an ocean wave.  _ “I’ve seen you play, you’re… really good.”  _ And I love that focused look you get when you work out a plan… and when you take off your helmet and shake the sweat out of your beautiful curly hair... _

“You should hang out with me after games sometimes. It’d be cool, I’ll introduce you to the team. Hey, you don’t seem like a Finnian.”

“That’s the name they gave me.” Finnian said, the grumpiness from before returning.

Poe caught the look. “I’m not gonna call you that. I think I’ll call you Finn, is that okay?”

Finn sputtered. “Uh… yes! That um--Finn, yes, I’d like that.” Finn looked into Poe’s eyes. Without meaning to, his eyes darted to Poe’s lips--just for a moment, but it was enough. Poe’s smile visibly spread.

“Ok, Finn. You’re a good guy, Finn.” Poe leaned in a great deal closer. “We’re going to have to get out of here before we get caught again, but… we could stay, just a little while longer, if you like.”   
  
_ Is he… is this…  _ Finn drank him in, feeling his skin light up like it was prepping for a lightning strike. Finally, he stammered “Can… can I kiss you?”

In response, Poe closed those last scant inches and pressed his lips to Finn’s. The kiss was a simple one, but Finn found himself weightless, falling into the kiss with every part of his being. Poe had moved one hand to support his upper body as he leaned into the kiss, but his other hand moved to explore, tracing the lines of Finn’s chest through his preppy black polo shirt. When they finally broke the kiss to come up for air, Poe removed his letter jacket, drawing close once again to press their bodies together, continuing to move his fingertips across Finn’s chest. Finn could feel Poe’s heartbeat again, now almost as fast as his own, each their own rhythm, but perfect in their discord.

A loud cough sounded from behind them. Phasma Page stood behind them, eyes narrowed. Finn scrambled out from beneath Poe, but Poe stood and said only, “Can I help you, ma’am?”

_ Like it’s nothing. _ Finn couldn’t move. _ Like my foster mother didn’t just find out that her ward is a gay troublemaker. _

She glanced at Finnian, then raked her gaze over to the other boy. “Is this your jacket.” It wasn’t a question.

“It is, may I have it back?” Poe still looked unphased.  _ So cool _ .

She held up a can of spray paint, then flipped the jacket to show the blob of red paint over the right shoulder. “Then this is yours too.” She dropped the jacket and grabbed Poe by the hand. Over her shoulder she addressed Finnian for the first time. “Don’t move. We’re leaving after this.” There was ice in her voice, and Finnian shrank to the floor as she dragged Poe off to be punished for his “crime”.

A moment after they’d gone, he reluctantly picked up the jacket. The scent of apple and spices clung to the material. Finnian--no,  _ Finn _ \--put it on. The prank hadn’t involved any paint. Poe wasn’t a vandal. He’d get Poe out of this.


End file.
